sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Goldfinch (film)
| screenplay = Peter Straughan | based on = | starring = | music = Trevor Gureckis | cinematography = Roger Deakins | editing = Kelley Dixon | studio = * Color Force * Amazon Studios }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million }} 'The Goldfinch' is an upcoming drama film directed by John Crowley and is an adaptation of the novel of the same name by Donna Tartt. It stars Ansel Elgort as a young man whose troubled childhood leads him to the world of art forgery. The film is scheduled to be released on September 13, 2019. Synopsis As a child, Theodore Decker survives a terrorist bombing at an art museum — an attack that kills his mother. From there, he tumbles through a series of adventures that finds him living in Las Vegas with his deadbeat father and, later, involved in art forgeries. Cast * Ansel Elgort as Theodore "Theo" Decker, Larry's son. ** Oakes Fegley as Young Theo * Nicole Kidman as Mrs. Barbour, the seemingly chilly but kind and wealthy socialite mother of Platt, Kitsey and Andy who takes the orphaned Theo in. * Aneurin Barnard as Boris, a cosmopolitan son of a Ukrainian émigré who becomes Theo's close friend. ** Finn Wolfhard as Young Boris * Sarah Paulson as Xandra, the girlfriend of Larry Decker. * Luke Wilson as Larry Decker, Theo's deadbeat father, a failed actor turned gambler and alcoholic. * Jeffrey Wright as Hobie, Theo's mentor and Pippa’s legal guardian. * Ashleigh Cummings as Pippa, Theo's true-but-seemingly-unrequited love. ** Aimee Laurence as Young Pippa * Willa Fitzgerald as Kitsey Barbour, Andy and Platt's sister and Theo's fiancé. * Denis O'Hare as Lucius Reeve, a dangerous art collector who discovers Theo's secret. * Boyd Gaines as Mr. Barbour * Peter Jacobson as Mr. Silver * Ryan Foust as Andy Barbour, Platt and Kitsey's younger brother who is a school-friend of Theo. * Luke Kleintank as Platt Barbour, Andy and Kitsey's older brother. ** Jack DiFalco as Young Platt Barbour * Joey Slotnick as Dave * Robert Joy as Welton "Welty" Blackwell, Hobie's partner. Production Development In July 2014, film rights to the novel were sold to Warner Bros. Pictures and RatPac Entertainment with ICM Partners brokering the deal. Two years later, John Crowley was hired to direct the film adaptation. In August 2017, Warner Bros. finalized a deal with Amazon Studios to co-finance the adaptation, where Amazon would invest in more than a third of the movie’s budget and obtain streaming rights to the picture on its Prime service, while Warner Bros. would distribute the film in theaters worldwide. Casting In October 2017, after a two-month casting search, Ansel Elgort was selected to portray the lead role of Theodore "Theo" Decker, following his breakout turn in ''Baby Driver. Later that month, in light of his recent performance in Dunkirk, Aneurin Barnard was cast as Boris. In November 2017, Sarah Paulson was cast as Xandra. In December 2017, Willa Fitzgerald and Ashleigh Cummings joined the cast. In January 2018, Jeffrey Wright, Luke Wilson, Finn Wolfhard, and Luke Kleintank joined the cast. Later that month, the rest of the cast was announced as principal production commenced. Filming Principal photography began in New York on January 23, 2018, before moving to Albuquerque on April 3, 2018 for the rest of production. Release It is scheduled to be released on September 13, 2019, after previously being set for October 11. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by John Crowley Category:Films based on American novels Category:Amazon Studios films Category:Warner Bros. films